Kurt and Friends Reactions to Blaine's WIGYA
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Kurt and his friends reactions to WIGYA in Silly Love Songs.  Each chapter is a new reaction.  Major character death.  Mentions of suicide.
1. Intro

**Kurt and Friends Reactions to WIGYA**

This multi-chapter story is a different reaction to Blaine's singing of "When I Get You Alone" in Silly Love Songs. These are all AU and probably won't reflect what actually occurred as Kurt's reaction. In these Blaine doesn't tell Kurt beforehand who he is singing to and the sleep over may or may not be mentioned at all. The chapters might have lyrics to a part of a song, the whole song, or not any part of the song in it. All of the non- requested songs are from my iPod and are songs that have been performed on Glee. Some will have been performed by Kurt but will have new twists on the song.

If this story is successful, I will take requests but I will be finishing the 20 songs I have already selected first. You may message me with any requests you have!

I hope you enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing them.

These are the songs I have chosen to use in no particular order…

Bust the Windows Out Your Car ~ Mercedes Jones

Last Christmas~ Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson

Don't Cry for Me Argentina~ Kurt Hummel

Silly Love Songs~ Blaine Anderson

Defying Gravity~ Kurt Hummel

Firework~ Rachel Berry

A House is not a Home~ Kurt Hummel/Finn Hudson

On My Own~ Rachel Berry

Telephone~ Sunshine/Rachel Berry

4 Minutes~ Mercedes Jones

Can't Fight this Feeling Any Longer~ Finn Hudson

Take a Bow~ Rachel Berry/Mercedes Jones/Tina Cohen-Chang

Rose's Turn~ Kurt Hummel

Don't Rain on my Parade~ Rachel Berry

Forget You~ Holly Holliday/Mercedes Jones/Artie Abrams

Give You Hell~ Rachel Berry

The Only Exception~ Rachel Berry

Total Eclipse of the Heart~ Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman/ Jesse St. James

Bad Romance~ Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray/Kurt Hummel/ Mercedes Jones/ Santana Martinez

My Life Would Suck Without You~ Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson

Glee and any this music, does not belong to me. Ryan Murphy owns Glee and the rest are owned by their respective writers.


	2. Firework

_**Firework~ Rachel Berry (Blaine Anderson and the Warblers)**_

This is not supposed to happen. Blaine was supposed to love **him**. But here he was helping his love (crush more or less) get another guy.

"No, I'm done." Kurt walked out part way through the song and whipped out his phone.

""Cedes, Rach, I need a diva pj part at my house tonight. I'll give you deets once you are there. Scratch that, Rach; can we have it at your house? I don't want anyone at Dalton to know where I am."

"Sure Kurt. What do we need to bring?"

"Make-up, a laptop, and a credit card. Oh, and any show cd's you have!"

After the diva party, Kurt returned to Dalton. He was very sad and was starting to slip away.

"Hey Kurt, we have Warbler practice in two minutes." Blaine popped his head in Kurt's room.

Kurt was seated at his desk. The laptop played the _Holes in the Floor of Heaven_ music video and a blanket of used Kleenex all over the room proved it was on repeat.

"Hey Kurt, talk to me. What's bothering you?" Kurt didn't turn or even show any notion that he knew that Blaine was there.

"Kurt please. I've come in here for the past week and found you listening to depressing or death music."

"My spark is gone. I am a no body. I've become a drone. I fit in at Warbler practice, I am average grade wise, and I wear my uniform everywhere I go. I couldn't even buy anything that wasn't blue and red when online shopping with the Diva's."

"Oh Kurt! You definitely have a spark. Come, I have a treat for you."

"But…"

"No one is going to care what you look like. I think you look cute anyway!"

_Firework, be ready to sing it in five. Kurt needs it, Blaine!_

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind want to start again? You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced. Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed, is so that you could open one that leads you to the perfect road._

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you? Cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the four of July._

_Cause Kurt, you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go, "oh, oh, oh." You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own." _Blaine ended singing right in front of Kurt.

"You will always have a spark Kurt because I won't let it go out! We're transferring to McKinley tomorrow and then you can be my Firework again! I love you, Kurt." Kurt teared as Blaine talked and by the end, was all out bawling.

"I…I l…o..lo..ve y…ou too!" Blaine smiled and pulled the younger boy to him.

"Good because I've been banned from GAP for you. I just wanted to see how you felt about me. It was Wes' idea."

"Which one, GAP or Firework?"

"Firework was mine. Though actually it was yours, when you said spark. But let's worry about that later, let's go pack!"


	3. Forget You

_**Forget You~ Holly Holiday (Kurt Hummel)**_

"Kurt, hey wait up!" Blaine yelled after his best friend. Kurt whipped around.

"_Now that there is this pain in my chest. I still wish you the best with a… forget you! Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari but that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an X-box and I'm more an Atari. Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you. Ooh, he's a gold digger, just thought you should know it. Ooh, I got some news for you. Yeah, go run and tell your little boyfriend!" _Kurt stormed off.

The next day, Kurt ran into Jeremiah at the Lima Bean.

"_I see you drivin' round town with the guy I love and I'm like, forget you. I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough. I'm like, forget you and forget him too. Said, if I was richer I'd still be with yah. Huh, now ain't that some shh. Ain't that some shhh."_

"Oh not you too! I don't like Blaine! He's underage and I ain't out of the closet. If you love him, talk to him. He just might like you back.

And your voice is far better than his. I hope stuff turns out for you, Kurt was it?"

"I never said my name."

"But Blaine has."

"_Why? Why? Why? BABY? I love you! I still love you! Hey yeah! Although there's this pain in my chest. I still wish you the best with a… forget you." _Kurt sang to the Warblers and Blaine later that week. He then took a step forward and then walked confidently out of the doors of the Senior Commons.


	4. On My Own

_**On My Own~ Rachel Berry (Kurt Hummel)**_

After watching Blaine sing to "Jeremiah," Kurt walked slowly to his _Escalade _alone. He slipped in and plugged his iPod into its jack. He started the car and pulled out as the first few lines of 'On My Own' played.

"_On my own pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him 'til morning. And all I see is him and me forever._

_And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know he is blind, still I say there's a way for us._" Kurt stopped his car and pulled his iPod out. He turned it back on and walked to his room. He acted out the lines as he sang and poured all his emotions into each new line.

_I love him but every day I'm learning. All my life I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning. The world is full of happiness that I have never known._ " Kurt stepped into his room and turned off his iPod. He flopped onto his bed.

_I love him. I love him. I love him… But only on my own._" That's when the tears finally came and came and came. It was around 10 a.m. when he had left the mall, it was now 7:30 p.m. As he cried he hadn't noticed another person come into the room and close the door.

"Kurt?" David asked. Kurt shot up and grabbed a pillow as he did. He shoved the pillow onto his face.

"You don't have to do that! I'm your roommate, so I've seen you in that green shit on your face." Kurt lowered the pillow.

"I know what's go you upset. I play dumb and clueless but I do actually watch what goes on around me.

You are in love with Blaine, aren't you?" Kurt let out a sob and nodded.

"I knew it! I knew that you'd fall hard for him. Come here, you look like you need a hug." Kurt stood and David pulled him over to his spot on his bed.

"Blaine got turned down and thrown out by the way. You just missed it. Jeremiah wasn't even gay! His girlfriend flipped on Blaine. It was great!" David laughed and he felt Kurt chuckle against his chest.

"Blaine is pretty broken up too. I saw him stumble over to his car and I don't know if he's even left the parking lot." Kurt poked out with a concerned look on his face.

"Wes will get him, don't worry. Actually, why do you care? He just broke your heart?"

"Because love is blind and dumb."

"Fair enough. But I saw your end to 'On My Own' on Youtube."

"What?"

"I think Charles had followed you back under Blaine's orders. He does care about you even if he is painfully blind."

"Shit!" David laughed and Kurt glared at him.

"Hey, David, Kurt, Blaine needs his best friend!" Wes called through the door. Kurt looked scarily to David and David returned the look.

"Um, Kurt is not in the shape to talk to anyone."

"I don't care! I need to talk to him!" Blaine yelled. David stood and motioned for Kurt to go into the bathroom.

"David, let me in! I need to speak with Kurt."

"He is unavailable at the moment. He has something happening to his face and he's got to do a new facial routine. It's going to take forever." Blaine didn't buy it.

"Fine, but he's not in good shape. He's heartbroken and **you** being here isn't going to help.

Oh, Wes, we need to go over the set list!" David gave Blaine a worried look before taking his buddy away.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Why don't you want…" Kurt walked out of the bathroom. His face was still puffy from crying and his hair stuck out from lying on the bed too long but he still looked beautiful to Blaine.

"WOW!"

"Just leave! You obviously are here to gloat."

"No! I'm here to… get over here!" Blaine motioned for Kurt to come but Kurt didn't move.

"Kurt, Jeremiah was just a ploy. He was my 'straight' gay crush years ago. Now, now I have eyes only for this pleasantly taller, junior, who's eyes aren't quite blue, green, or grey, who's fashion is top notch, and who has the voice angels are jealous of." Kurt looked dumbfoundly at his best friend.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now you don't have to be 'On Your Own' anymore; _'cause baby, you're not alone cause you're here with me. And nothing's gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you. And you know it's true. It don't matter what will come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._" Kurt smiled and curled into Blaine's lap.

"Did you write that?"

"You bet I did, just for you."


	5. Bad Romance

_**Bad Romance~ Girls + Kurt Hummel (Girls+ Kurt Hummel)**_

"Wow, I mean, wow! I thought I liked you but nope! Good-bye Blaine!" Kurt stormed out of the GAP.

To: Mercedes Jones

'Cedes get the girls of glee on speaker. I am in need of an emergency diva meeting. Kurtie

"Kurt, we're here! What do you need?"

"Do you all happen to still have all your Lady GaGa costumes?"

"You bet we do!"

"Well, meet me in the auditorium in an hour. Tell Mr. Shue that I need to do this. That that guy is never going to be a special someone. He'll understand. Be ready to funk some birds!" Kurt hung up.

To: Wes

Wes, have all the Warblers to McKinley High. I will have Mr. Shue waiting for you in the parking lot. Kurt

From: Wes

Sure, where are you? Jeremiah punched Blaine in the face and broke his nose. He looks funny! Blue face and black eye. He says hi!

Kurt giggled.

To: Wes

Tell him to make sure he is in the McKinley Auditorium. Oh and that he cannot put make up on it, Karofsky is less likely to punch him if he already looks like a wounded animal. LOL!

* * *

Kurt peaked out into the audience and saw Blaine. His face was black and blue and his nose kind of looked like it might be off a little.

"You ready?" Mercedes asked. Kurt to her.

"Maybe. I still love him, 'Cedes and he's hurt. I might…"

"Kurt, we'll use this to show him what he is missing, what is in front of him. And I saw a cute guy out there that I want you to introduce me to." Kurt nodded and got ready to sing.

* * *

Tina walked out onto the stage.

_Want your bad romance. I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love. _

Brittany then went out.

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love._

_Love, love, love, I want your love_, Kurt sang from off stage. Blaine perked up and when Kurt didn't come out, he stated to pout again.

"Blaine, he'll come out soon. And hey, quit acting like a four year old!"

"But I want to see him."

"David, our little boy is having a temper tantrum. Better get Kurt out to sing soon!"

_You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, bad romance. I want your love, and I want your revenge. _Quinn sang as she came out onto the stage.

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah. Roma, roma, ma. Gaga, ooh la la. Want your bad romance._ The three girls sang.

_I want your horror, I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love._ Rachel sang as she came onto the stage.

_I want your psycho, your vertical stick. Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love_. Mercedes sang as she came out.

_Love, love, love, I want your love._ Kurt sang from off stage again. Blaine started to pout again.

"Wow! Who was that? Damn!" David yelled. Blaine glared at his friend.

"Kurt is mine," Blaine growled between his teeth. David's eyes got the size of golf balls and Wes turned back to face them.

"I think he meant the girl, B but Kurt isn't yours. Why do you think he set this up? He's mad at you. But if you play your cards right, you might be him."

"Oh, that was Mercedes Jones. She's Kurt's best friend." As they were talking, Kurt strutted onto the stage. Blaine's jaw dropped.

_Want your bad romance. Walk, walk, fashion, baby. Work it, move that thing, crazy. Walk, walk, fashion, baby. Work it, move that thing, crazy. Walk, walk, fashion, baby. Work it, move that thing, crazy. Walk, walk, passion, baby. _All the girls sang (as the conversation had been going on, the others had joined them on stage).

_Work it, I'm a freak, baby_. Kurt sang.

"Oh, my, GaGa!"

"Blaine, keep it in your uniform! Now, I need to be introduced to that Mercedes."

"Kurt!"

_J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge. J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends. No, I don't wanna be friends._ Santana sang.

_Oh, caught in a bad romance._ Kurt sang.

"I love him! Okay, I… I… don't make me talk. It's kind of personal."

"Fine, but… oh, um, look." The song was over and Kurt was the only one on the stage.

"What did you think?" Kurt huffed out.

"Blaine thought it was brilliant! We even got him to admit something we thought, you thought wasn't true," Wes said.

"Oh and can I meet Mercedes?" Kurt nodded and took off back stage. Wes looked back at Blaine and saw what Kurt's sad look was about. Blaine was no longer there.

* * *

Blaine sat on the bench outside the auditorium. _They almost know. I almost told them! Why does my life have to suck?_

"Hey, I figured you'd be over here," Mercedes said. She plopped down on the bench next to Blaine and put an ice pack on his nose and eye.

"Kurt was worried. He didn't want to do the song after he saw you. He has a part of him that kicks into gear and he kind of goes all parent on you. He's going to make a fantastic dad. A drama filled household but a great dad." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I bet he would. Thanks, for the ice, I mean."

"You bet. Well, Kurt said he'd be out in a minute and I'm going to meet that cute friend of yours." She stood and kissed his good cheek before leaving back to the stage.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He then slipped onto the bench and took the ice pack.

"Oh my GaGa! Have you put anything on that for bruising? Been to the hospital for your nose?"

"Kurt, it's fine! There is little they can do. I am on some nice pain meds but… wow, I'm tired."

"Let me get you back to Dalton."

"No, I have to tell you something."

"Tell me on the way." Kurt started to help him up but Blaine pushed Kurt back into his spot on the bench. Kurt put the ice pack on Blaine's face.

"I love you, Kurt. I… I…" Blaine fell forward into Kurt's lap.

"Kurt, Blaine, are you going back to Dalton?" Wes turned the corner from the side hallway.

"Actually, I'm taking Blaine to the doctor. I want his nose looked at."

* * *

Blaine woke-up and felt a warm body curled up next to him.

"Morning Kurt." The body moved and a beautiful face looked at him.

"I can't believe it's been ten years and your nose still looks like it did back then."

"Hey!" Kurt scooted up and kissed said nose.

"I love you, Blaine Hummel."

"And I love you, Kurt Anderson."_

* * *

_

**Those wondering what Blaine doesn't want them to know about is kind of a mystery to me too. I wrote this chapter a while ago and I don't really remember what I was thinking. I might have not had anything in mind either, these characters seem to write themselves when I write. I was writing another story about them based on a dream I had, and the story just seemed to finish itself. It's nice when you are in the middle of mid terms and getting ready for spring break and a HUGE yule ball for my Student Ministry of Magic obligations.**

**Finally done with the fourth song! Next is Defying Gravity!**

**I will not be updating next weekend because of spring break but I will try get the next one up in the week after.**

**Reviews on this story make the next chapter appear faster! Also, I will take requests. I listed all the songs I have done in the intro, so if there is a song you want done, I can see what I can do. I'll even post the requested songs in between my chapters!**

**I also will take requests for stories about any of the characters that I ship on any platform. My ships are listed on my profile! I have a break coming up, staying home for spring break and my brother and parents still have school!  
**


	6. Defying Gravity

_**Defying Gravity~ Kurt Hummel**_

After finishing his last test for the day, Kurt slipped into the Junior Commons. Warbler's had practice but he didn't want to go.

"_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap."_ Kurt fell onto one of the couches. Monday was supposed to be his day to spend with the man he loved but now, well that 'man' was going to spend it with some stupid GAP store employee.

'_No I am not going to start over! I'll spend Single Awareness Day with my girls! I'm done pouting about not finding anyone in high school! I will find him but I need to start taking chances because he probably already is. I am going to graduate early. I turn eighteen a few days after graduation. I'll get accepted for the spring semester at the Art Institute of New York City and I'll have an apartment. And I'll be marvelous!_

Kurt stood and marched over the piano. He plopped down and put his hands on the keys.

"_It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. And you won't bring me down."_ Kurt stood, the piano was too restricting.

"_I'm through excepting limits cause someone says there so. Some things I cannot change but 'til I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well if that love, it comes at much too high a cost."_ Kurt danced around the room as he sang. This was his song and his start of something new.

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me good-bye…"_

"I'd gladly kiss you," familiar male voice said.

"BLAINE!" Kurt squeaked.

"Your singing is beautiful as always."

"Th…th…a…nk y…y…y…you."

"So, can I take you up on that offer for a kiss?"

"Are you drunk again? Or did Wevid dare you to…"

"No, neither. I just want to kiss my beautiful gay best friend whom I'm head over heals for."

"Wow! You're… me… you…"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Pinch me first." Blaine leaned into Kurt and both their eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched.

"I love you, Kurt."

* * *

**I know this one is really short but I just couldn't not use the kiss me good-bye line to Blaine's advantage! This song is also one of my personal favorites and I dance around like a dork, like I had Kurt do in this story, all the time while listening to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Please, leave a review and I will be posting a few more chapters up in the next few days, if I find the time to type them. Bust the Windows Out Your Car is actually the next one and it is a cute chapter, if you want Kurt to really be upset. Mercedes and the girls all make an appearance in this chapter, showing their reaction to what Blaine did to Kurt.**

**As I have said before, you are welcome to ask me to write a chapter but I need a song to go with them. I have loads of music but I don't know what you want the song to be.**

**I am soooo happy that Klaine is cannon now! I am happy that none of the things I have written where made cannon because, well, I am not one for a quick get together, I like to drag things out just a little.**

**Until next time,**

**theslytherinprincess23  
**


	7. Bust The Windows Out Your Car

**Bust the Window Out Your Car~ Mercedes Jones**

Blaine walked out to his car after school on Valentine's Day. He had promised Kurt that they could go out to Breadstix to hang out with Mercedes and Rachel.

As he got closer, he noticed that the windows of his car were busted, the side was keyed up, and the tires were slashed.

"Holy shit! What the?" As he reached it he saw what was written on the side of the car. One side said "FU" and the other "KEH."

**To Kurt:**

Hey Kurt, what the hell? That car is my baby! Why would you do that?

**From Kurt:**

Well my heart is my baby and you broke it! And that, you can't buy a replacement for!

**To Kurt:**

What do you mean?

**From Kurt:**

Jeremiah, fuck you!

**To Kurt:**

Oh, I am…

**From Mercedes:**

You bust my baby, we bust your car! I did it to him and he done it to you. We still expect you here though! Wes has offered to drive you.

**To Mercedes:**

Why should I go? He destroyed my car!

**From Mercedes:**

Actually I did but…

**To Mercedes:**

You?

**From Mercedes:**

I had to heal my baby and the best way to do so is by busting up your trashy car.

**To Mercedes:**

I don't see your logic. Wes is demanding me to come. Cu soon.

* * *

Kurt stood in a beautiful red blazer that Rachel got him for x-mas, a black pair of slacks from Carole, a black t-shirt, and a black beret from Mercedes.

Kurt had Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, and Santana behind him as they waited for Blaine.

"Here he comes. We are going to chew him out. Brad, hit!"

"_I bust the windows out your car and no it didn't mend my broken heart. I'll probably always have these ugly scars but right now I don't care about that part._

_I bust the windows out your car after I saw you lookin' right at her. I didn't wanna but I took my turn. I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn._

_I must admit it helped a little bit, to think of how you felt when you saw it. I didn't know that I had that much strength but I'm glad you see what happened when, you say you can't just play with people's feelings. Tell them you love them and don't mean it. You probably say that it was juvenile, but I think that I deserve to smile. Ha Ha Ha_!" Kurt and his girls danced as they sang.

"_I bust the windows out your car. Hey you should feel lucky that that's all I did. After 5 months of this bullshit gave you all of me and you played with it oh._

_Bust windows out ya car but it don't compare to my broken heart. You could never feel how I felt that day until that happens baby you don't know pain. No, yeah I did it. You should know it."_

"_You should know it,"_ Santana sang.

"_I am sorry," _Kurt sang.

"_I am sorry,"_ Brittany sang.

"_You deserved it," _Kurt sang.

"_You deserved it,"_ Mercedes sang.

"_After what you did to me,"_ Kurt sang.

"_After what you did,"_ Rachel sang.

"_You deserved it,"_ Kurt sang.

"_You deserved it,"_ Tina sang.

"_I am sorry. No, no, no. You broke my heart, so I broke your car. You caused me pain, so I did the same. Even though what you did to me was much worse, I had to do something to make you hurt, yeah._

_Oh but why am I still cryin', why am I the who's still cryin'. Oh, oh you really hurt me baby. You really, you really hurt me baby._

_Hey,hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Now watch me, you now watch me. I bust the windows out your car." _Kurt walked out of the restaurant and drove away with his girls.

* * *

**This is actually one of my favorites though the beginning is kind of awkward. If I were Blaine I wouldn't have gone but he does because he really does care for Kurt.**

**As I have said in the past, requests can be made. As for bareawakening10's request, I believe I have a few stories that not directly he asks him but a song might be used to show him that he does what to be with Kurt. It will be a few away but in "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" is like that and in "The Only Exception", which is not the next piece but the following, it is not directly stated that he asks him right away (after the Lonely Heart's Dinner) but they do get together on Valentine's Day.**

**The next piece is actually probably my least favorite one but I will work on getting it up by next weekend. My brother is in a play so my roommate and I are going back to my hometown to see it, so it might be like a few days early or maybe Monday or Tuesday of the following week. I will apologize early if it doesn't get up until the following weekend as well.**

**Reviews make me really happy and more likely to update in a few days time!**

**theslytherinprincess23  
**


	8. Note to my readers

**Note to my readers!**

**If you haven't read the message on my profile, here is my deal…**

**I will not be updating this story until I have at least 5 or more reviews on it. I see that I have people that like this story and are following it but I don't know what you think about it. I am a busy person and I do like to come to this site and find that I have a review of my work. I don't care if it is a "I hate your story, burn it," review, I would actually like those as much as I like good reviews. **

**The next chapter is one of them that I don't really like so I need a little encouragement to actually post the next chapter.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading this,**

**theslytherinprincess23 **


	9. Last Christmas

_**Last Christmas~ Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson**_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special._

"Someone special?"

"No, just a friend but on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress."

* * *

"Why the GAP?"

"The guy that I like is the junior manager there."

_Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby, do you recognize me? It's almost been a year, it doesn't surprise me. Happy Christmas._

Kurt walked into Westerville Coffee Express on Christmas Eve. The Warblers had had a performance and now he was grabbing some coffee for the road home.

* * *

Blaine watched a boy that looked like Kurt order a grande non-fat late, which he knew Kurt drank. Then the guy turned around and only could have been Kurt.

So he wouldn't be recognized, Blaine kept his face down but Kurt bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Don't I know you?" Kurt asked.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"Well, it's almost been a year. I'm Blaine, Kurt?"

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yep. Good-bye Kurt."

_I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying, 'I love you", I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been but if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again._

Kurt looked through a box full of notes, presents, and emails from Blaine. He dug through and found a box with a card on top.

I love you, Kurt. Happy Birthday. Blaine

Kurt opened the package, six months after his birthday. The gift was the last thing Blaine sent Kurt.

Inside was the scarf that Kurt liked from the Vogue issue that was out around his birthday. It brought tears to his eyes because they were fighting when the issue came out and he wouldn't have told Blaine about the scarf.

"Hey bro, what's…? Isn't that he scarf you wanted?"

"Blaine got it for me for my birthday."

"Blaine? Wasn't that four months after your fight?"

"Yes and here's the card."

"I love you, Kurt. Happy birthday, Blaine."

"That is so sweet."

"And I blew him off the other day."

"And…"

"I'm such a fool! I shouldn't have lost him. I didn't want to lose him to love but I lost him anyway."

* * *

**This one is a little different because it is set a year later, and Blaine would have graduated the year before (which we know now is not true).**

**This chapter was one of my least favorites. In a few you will see my favorite!**

**Reviews will get the other chapters up and I won't be posting until there is fifteen reviews.**

**We can also play a little game with the next few, I have them typed and I want to know which one you want me to post next.**

**The Only Exception, which is a different kind of story, but has a happy ending.  
**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart, which is my favorite but is one of the saddest ones.**

**Leave me a review on which one you want and I will get it up as soon as I can!  
**


	10. The Only Exception

_**The Only Exception~ Rachel Berry**_

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_Flashback_

Kurt watched his dad after his momma's death. It killed Kurt everyday as he watched his dad die a little more each day.

_End Flashback_

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget._

_Flashback_

Finn watched his mom barely make it by each day. She would drag her feet, plop into bed and have not eaten anything for dinner.

_End Flashback_

_And that was the day that we promised we'd never sing of love if it doesn't exist._

_But you guys, you are the only exception. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._

Finn and Kurt watched as their now happy parents' finally found love once again.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul, love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone keep a straight face._

Kurt knew being gay in small town Ohio wasn't going to lead him anywhere. There was no chance he'd ever meet someone as open and as happy as him. So he learned to 'keep a straight' face.

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk._

And Kurt was fine with this 'low profile' life style until he met Blaine. Then everything was worth risking. He'd try hard to be with him.

_Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception._

Kurt was finally ready to tell Blaine how he felt because it was Valentine's Day. It was time to get his exception but then came Jeremiah.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't… let go what's in front of me here._

Kurt watched Blaine make a fool of himself and was there to pick up the pieces left behind. And it finally paid off.

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

Blaine kissed Kurt good morning the day after Valentine's Day. After Jeremiah and the Lonely Hearts Dinner, Blaine had taken a chance and now, not only is Blaine Kurt's only exception but Kurt is Blaine's.

* * *

**Thanks for all those who are reading this story!**

**This chapter is completely different then the others but that is how the chapter wrote itself. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Up next is my favorite chapter, Total Eclipse of the Heart. I will warn you, it probably will make you cry but it is really good. I am writing a companion to it using a country song but if I give it to you, I will give away what happens in the next chapter.**

**Please review, I won't be updating until I get a few more reviews!**

**theslytherinprincess23  
**


	11. Total Eclipse of the Heart

_**Total Eclipse of the Heart~ Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry/ Jesse St. James**_

"_Turn around_," Wes sang. Wes, David, and Blaine sat in Wes' dorm room. Kurt was in his dorm room down the hall.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round._"

"_Turn around_," David sang. Blaine and Wes were talking about something stupid.

"_Every now and then I get a little tired of listening to the sound of my tears_." Kurt sang into his bathroom mirror. Tears were falling down his face.

"_Turn around_," Blaine sang.

"_Every now and then I get little nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_." Kurt walked from his bathroom to his closet and looked at the picture he had of Blaine in there.

"_Turn around bright eyes_," Wes sang.

"_Every now and then I fall apart_." Kurt walked to his bed.

"_Turn around bright eyes_," David said.

"_Every now and then I fall apart and I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever and we'll be only making it right, cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it to end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight_." Kurt raised from his bed and walked to his desk. He grabbed his phone and texted good-bye to his brother, Mercedes, Carole, and his dad.

"_Forever's going start tonight_," Blaine sang.

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love. Now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do. Total eclipse of the heart_." Kurt set down his phone and looked to his computer.

"_Once upon a time there was light in my life now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say. Total eclipse of the heart_." Kurt logged onto Facebook. He went to his profile and left a good-bye message.

"_Turn around bright eyes_," Wes sang.

"_Every now and then I fall apart_." Kurt stood.

"_Turn around bright eyes_," David sang.

"_Every now and then I fall apart. And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right cause we can never be wrong. Together we can take it to the end of time. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do. I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight_." As Kurt sang, he went back to his bathroom and grabbed a bottle of pills. He downed then in a second.

"_Forever's gonna start tonight_." Blaine got the good-bye message from Facebook on his iPhone. He ran to Kurt's room but by the time he got into the room, Kurt was sprawled out on the bathroom floor. The pill bottle in his left hand and Blaine's picture in his right.

"_Once upon a time I was fallin' in love, now I'm only falling apart. Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart. Total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart. Turn around bright eyes_." Blaine collapsed next to Kurt and cried into the younger boy's body.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have gotten through this together. I love you, Kurt."

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter! I love how the characters just kind of wrote themselves and how the plot just flew out of my brain! I have a companion to this piece about Blaine and I will be posting it when I find the time.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! Reviews make Blaine's chapter come up sooner!  
**


	12. Whiskey Lullaby

_**Whiskey Lullaby ~ Brad Paisley/ Alison Krauss**_

"Did you hear, Kurt Hummel killed himself?"

"Yeah, I heard he was pining over Blaine."

"I heard he was clinging to Blaine's picture."

"I heard…" The group of boys sitting Warbler Commons stopped talking as Blaine Anderson walked in. He looked physically and emotionally beat. His usual perfectly pressed uniform with perfect Windsor knot tie, was wrinkled and the tie was missing. His hair was half gelled up in a half attempt to control it. He hadn't shaved so there was some rough scruff on his chin and upper lip. His eyes looked glassed over and he had black and purple sags under his eyes. He was hunched over as if his body was imploding into itself.

"Blaine! Come, I'll take you…"

"W…w…es?" Blaine slurred. As he spoke his eyes drooped and his body swayed side to side.

"You've been drinking again! The dean isn't going to be happy!"

"Da…a…v…id." Blaine collapsed on the back of the couch and fell forward to the front/

"Blaine, you've got get over this. Kurt wouldn't want you to act like this. It's been two months! We only have one more month left of school and then we graduate. You have plans to go to Harvard in the fall. Kurt will be proud, if you stop drinking and live!"

"Thad?" Blaine asked as he sat up.

"Yes, David, Wes, cancel Warblers. We need to help our friend."

* * *

"See, you are now graduating from Harvard. Kurt is so proud of you!" Wes exclaimed to his friend. Blaine faked a smile and then got his diploma. Wes would never know that he was drunk.

* * *

"Kurt, I still miss you. It's been…," Blaine took a swig of whiskey, "Six years and… I…" He took another drink, "I still love you… More than anything. I…" The bottle went to his mouth again, "I miss you." Blaine went to take another drink but the bottle was empty. He staggered over to his alcohol cabinet and also found it empty. He then noticed the pistol lying in the back of the cabinet. Blaine picked it up and looked it over. He took it with him back to his bed room.

On the night stand, lay a picture of Kurt that was taken the day he started at Dalton. He was standing on the stairs where the two boys had met, smiling at Blaine who was taking the picture. A piece of paper laid behind the picture, it was the heart around Blaine + Kurt. Blaine had found it in the journal when he was helping Burt clean out Kurt's Dalton dorm.

Blaine grabbed the picture and clung to it as he placed the pistol to his temple and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Wes and David visited Blaine a few hours later which they had planned days ahead of time. When they got in, they noticed the empty bottles everywhere but the real hard part was the felling of pain and sadness that engulfed them as they stepped into the apartment. Wes fell onto the couch upon feeling it and David wondered down to Blaine's bedroom, where he knew he'd find his friend, long since departed from the mortal world.

"_We found him with his face down in the pillow clinging to Kurt's picture for dear life,"_ David and Wes sang.

Blaine was laid to rest under the tree that Kurt was laid under. As his casket was covered, the former Warblers plus Burt and Carol, Finn and Rachel, Mercedes, and a few others sang the "_lalalalala's_".

As the rain, which had been falling during the ceremony, cleared, Mercedes turned back to the graves and tree. She could swear she saw Kurt and Blaine, reunite and what a happy sight it was.

* * *

**The tree was the one in which Pavarotti would have been laid. You can come up with what Mercedes saw them do. A review telling me what you think it was would be really cool!**

**Also, I will be getting to writing other song fics to add to this story soon but I am in the middle of writing a future!fic with this pairing. It is called "Like We Never Loved at All" based off the song. It's set fourteen years after they got together. I will post it once I am finished, so look for it!**


	13. Gives You Hell

**Gives You Hell~ Rachel Berry**

Kurt woke-up at 5:00 pm on Valentine's Day. Classes had been cancelled so Kurt stayed in bed. He also was back at McKinley which meant Blaine had had class from 9 am to 5 pm.

The smile on Kurt's face showed how happy his life had become after the GAP Attack three days ago.

From: Blaine

Classes sucked! Meet for coffee? Or Breadstix in a half an hour?

To: Blaine

I am with Mercedes for Valentine's Day. She's my Valentine forever and for always.

From: Blaine

Oh, well I'm going to be there anyway.

To: Mercedes

Breadstix, fifteen minutes.

From: Mercedes

Cool! Valentine! Blaine meeting us there?

To: Mercedes

He's going to be there but we're going to give him hell! Why do you think I moved back?

From: Mercedes

GAP Attack? Ah, I'm sorry, K.

To: Mercedes

Yep. He sucked the life out of me so now I am going to pull the carpet from under his.

* * *

Mercedes, Kurt, and Jason (Mercedes' cousin) sat at a table in Breadstix. Kurt and Jason were pretending to be couplely while Mercedes watched the door.

"Thank you sooo much for this, Jay. He broke my heart. I still love him but I need to rub it in his face that I ain't going to…" Mercedes pointed to the door.

"Its sooo nice you could come meet me. I just got my heart broken a few days ago." Kurt and Jason stood to leave.

"Let me walk you to your car." Kurt giggled and gave Jason his cute crush a look. Jason offered his hand and Kurt took it. The two walked to the door and ran into Blaine.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Blaine stood in shock.

"Jason Wayfield, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine was a classmate of mine when I was at Dalton." Jason offered his hand and Blaine slowly took it.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. Well, we need to go." Jason led Kurt out and walked him out to his car.

"Thank you sooo much. His face was priceless!" Kurt kissed Jason's cheek and looked back to Blaine. He was almost in tears. Mercedes was rushing to him as Blaine fell.

"You should probably fix that. He really seems to like you. He was really crushed." Kurt turned to look at Jason who pushed Kurt back to the restaurant.

"Fix it! Tell him how you feel and how he broke your heart. You two both look happy together. Don't fuck this up. True love, which I am not saying is what you have found, doesn't roll 'round twice. Go take the first jump and defy a little gravity." Kurt smiled and walked back into Breadstix. Mercedes had Blaine at a booth and was forcing him to eat and drink.

"Mercedes, I need to talk to him. Alone!" She looked up to him and nodded. She went off to the bathroom.

"Blaine, I'm sorry about that. I know you probably hate me but I was heartbroken. I don't need to justify what I just did because it was wrong and if you…"

"Who was that?"

"Jason Wayfield, Mercedes' gay cousin that I know nothing about but that he's gay."

"Oh, heartbroken?"

"Um, well, ah… I really like you, Blaine."

"Oh, I really am clueless. Kurt, is this because of Jeremiah?" Kurt nodded and Blaine's face dropped.

"I am sooo sorry! I really like you too, Kurt. I just… I don't want to screw it up." Kurt leaned over and pecked Blaine on the lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this one! I don't really like it but I am happy they do get together in the end. When writing these stories, my hand and pencil just go, I don't really put thought into them.**

**I am also really happy about this weeks episode! I love the Warblers and am all for the Warbler spin off! I am very sad that they aren't really going to be on show very much now! But what is up with Sam and Kurt? Kurt, you belong to Blaine! I wouldn't cheat on that, I mean it's Darren Criss, come on, get real!**

**Reviews make me update sooner, I do have another one ready!  
**


	14. Silly Love Songs

**Silly Love Songs~ Blaine Anderson**

Kurt watched Blaine and the other Warblers talk with Jeremiah and the other people working. Kurt was sitting on a bench in the main part of the mall. Soon the rest of the Warblers were thrown out of the GAP and headed toward Kurt. Kurt was faster and disappeared into a crowd heading into the theatre.

"Why did Kurt disappear like that?"

"U, he's madly in love with you and you just sang to some bum you met for coffee once! That might be it," Wes said. Blaine looked shockedly at Wes.

"He… he… I… no!" Blaine grabbed his phone and called Kurt.

"I don't want to talk to you. You've broken my heart."

"Kurt, give me a chance. Please, let me try to make it up it you. Meet me at Breadstix on Valentine's Day at six. I won't pressure or talk to you before then. If you show up, you have to let me try to be a better friend."

"Okay, like in _Sex in the City_ with that one couple?"

"Yes, I'll hopefully see you in a few days."

"I'll weigh my options. By the way, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part One_ is playing."

* * *

Kurt walked into Breadstix on Valentine's Day at 6:00 pm on the dot. Blaine wasn't anywhere in plain sight. Kurt turned to leave.

"Kurt E. Hummel, please don't leave. I promised I'd make it up to you." Blaine stood on the stage and the Warblers stood behind him.

"Please sit and really listen to what I have to sing. Don't think you're making it up in your head." Blaine turned to face the Warblers as Kurt sat down.

"_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs and what's wrong with that? I'd like to know 'cause here I go again._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I can't explain the feeling's plain to me. Say can't you see. What's wrong with that? I'd like to know 'cause here I go again. I love you, I love you."_ Blaine was standing in front of Kurt.

"_I only know that when I'm in it, it isn't silly. No it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,"_ Blaine sang to Kurt. Kurt was in complete shock.

"I love you too, Kurt. I just don't want to lose you. But if I don't take the step, I'll be losing you sooner or I might be finding something so much more."

"How did you know?"

"Wes told me."

"Blaine, I am scared too. High school sweet hearts don't have a good record but we'll defy odds, Blaine. We have to because I'm not letting anyone as perfect as you go." Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine to him.

"Good, because you are too perfect for me to lose." Then they met in a perfect kiss.

* * *

**This one is an alternative to what really happened! See Ryan, why couldn't you have made it this simple? Actually, I like that they didn't get together on Valentine's Day, kind of cliche if you ask me. But really, I like that they had their little spat and it took them a little longer. Now they know more of each other, they've seen the other at their highest and lowest points and they've come out of it, a really strong couple with a great base for their relationship! And they also know that they care about each other more, probably and deeper because they saw the things they saw and they fought what they did.**

**Thank you everyone that is reading this! I know it's kind of just pick and choose which chapter you want to read, I would just pick my favorite songs if I was reading this, but thank you anyways. I do have a few that I will be putting up soon, I have them typed and ready to go. First person to message me their favorite of the one's I have listed, will be the next one and will be mentioned in one of my upcoming stories. Your choices are: Don't Cry For Me Argentina, A House is Not a Home, 4 Minutes, Rose's Turn, Take a Bow, or Rain on My Parade. When I do post these, Rose's Turn and Rain on My Parade cannot be posted next to each other, they are kind of similar.**

**Reviews and messages will get the next few chapters up faster! Also, remember I will take requests and they don't have to be songs glee has sang! Sweet Clementine, I will be working on getting a few that you asked for up. Misery, Candles, Loser Like Me, Hell to the No, and Animal are all completed. I also have Leaving on a Jet Plane, I'll Stand By You, Need You Now, Express Yourself done, and I am finishing Valerie.**

**theslytherinprincess23  
**


	15. 4 Minutes

**4 Minutes~ Kurt Hummel/ Mercedes Jones**

Kurt woke up next to a warm, sticky, naked body. The night before, Kurt went with Puck and Santana out drinking and he remembers meeting this guy whiling singing "4 Minutes."

"Mornin', lil' prince," the man's voice was rough and raspy; nothing like Blaine's that he wanted to forget.

"Good morning."

"I have another four minutes before I need to get ready for work. Want another go?" Kurt's only response was to press his lips to the guy's.

* * *

"Where have you been? You didn't come back for check in and… you're a mess!"

"Fuck off, Anderson!" Kurt pushed Blaine out of his way and into his room door. He fumbled with his keys a little but finally made it in. He slammed the door in his former friend's face and grabbed a towel. Then he slipped into the warm shower.

* * *

_To: Mercedes_

_Lost the V last night, 'Cedes_

_From: Mercedes_

_Really? With whom?_

_To: Mercedes_

_Some guy I met with Puck and Santana._

_From: Mercedes_

_What? Don't ever go out with them!_

_To: Mercedes_

'_Cedes, I am mad at Blaine! He broke my heart!_

_From: Mercedes_

_That's not excuse to go drinking!_

_To: Mercedes_

_I know._

_From: Mercedes_

_How are you? You okay?_

_To: Mercedes_

_Sore but… I think Blaine knows something's up._

_From: Mercedes_

_Maybe he's worried. There is no way he doesn't like you or at least care. You don't see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking._

_To: Mercedes_

_But Jeremiah?_

_From: Mercedes_

_IDK! JUST GO TALK TO HIM!_

_To: Mercedes_

_FINE!_

* * *

Kurt found Blaine in the Senior Commons alone. He had his guitar and a stand with music on it and the surrounding areas.

"Hey." Blaine jumped at Kurt's voice.

"Kurt, oh, hey."

"Hey, can we talk?" Blaine nodded, quickly picking up his music from the couch and patting the spot right next to him. Before the music was covered, Kurt saw the name, _Missing You_.

"What's up?"

"NO, why are you asking about me? I mean, when I came back…"

"I care about you, Kurt! I don't want anything to happen to you! I promised your father and brother I would and you go out after hours, get piss drunk, and sleep with my cousin!" Blaine put his head in his hands and Kurt heard sobs.

"Blaine, I… I was so upset at you! The whole GAP Attack thing pissed me off as much as it broke my heart. I've been trying for months to get your attention like an attention whore and this ugly homeless guy gets it without trying. I was so upset, I did what I thought would do you the most harm. I had no clue that guy was your cousin." Blaine looked to Kurt at the mention of the 'event.'

"Jeremiah is the reason? I am so clueless. Kurt, if I had known, I love you. I really genuinely love you. I am sorry I caused you pain and I want to make it up to you." Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"I am sorry too. And I love you too." Kurt curled up in Blaine open lap.

"Four minutes, huh?"

* * *

**I hate myself for this one too! You can yell at me, I did some too! But at least they got together in the end. I have a bunch more written but I don't have time to type them up. I will be posting a few hopefully in the next few days. Thank you njferrell for requesting this one. I am sorry it probably isn't what you expected but I did want to do one of these kind, just so all of them weren't sweet, teeth rotting fics. And when I wrote this one, I believe I was mad at someone, so I took it out on poor Blaine, and Kurt for that matter.**

**I hope you keep reading, I promise there isn't any more like this, and if there is, I am sorry!**

**theslytherinprincess23  
**


	16. Don't Cry for me Argentina

_**Don't Cry for Me Argentina~ Kurt Hummel**_

Blaine watched Kurt walk out of the GAP while he paid for the socks.

"Sorry Jeremiah, but I really need him in my life." Blaine ran after Kurt and reached him just as he got into his car.

"Kurt, please don't! I don't… please!" Blaine jumped into Kurt's car.

"Why, you have him!"

"_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange. When I try to explain how I feel; that I still need your love after all that I've done. You won't believe me. All you will see is the boy you once knew although he's dressed up to the nines at sixes and sevens with you."_ Kurt started to tear up as Blaine sang.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina. The truth is I never left you. All through my wild days, my mad existence, I kept my promise. Don't keep your distance."_ Blaine cried as he sang.

"_I love you and hope you love me. Have I said too much? There is nothing more I can think of to say to you. But all you have to do is look at me to know that every word is true!"_ Blaine looked to Kurt as he sang the last verse.

"I love you too, Blaine!" Through the tears, the boys connected at the lips.

* * *

**I know it is really short but I really like how it turned out. Blaine is sooo cute, I don't think he could pull off the song but hey, it's just a story!**


	17. A House is not a Home

**A House is not a Home~ Kurt Hummel/ Finn Hudson**

A single chair sat in a room of a small one bedroom apartment. The chair as a blue recliner with a red "D" symbol hand stitched into the back. The room was also blue and had wooden flooring.

This apartment belonged to Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel stayed there during the week and every few weekends. The chair was one that Blaine usually sat in but now, Blaine crashes at Wes' apartment. So Kurt came to the apartment to sleep alone after the GAP Attack.

The bedroom was similar to the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory; brown walls, two twin red poster beds with red comforters, and two bed side tables. There are also two Harry Potter trunks at the end of the beds. But the second Kurt steps into the room, he is hit with sadness.

Every time Blaine falls asleep, he calls for Kurt and he sees his face. Every morning he'd wake-up and cry until he needed to get up.

"Blaine, please come back to the apartment. Let's not let this one bump keep us apart. I can't live here alone and make a home out of it with unlocking the door and you being at least willing to be my friend again.

* * *

**This one is a little different but I like it! The song was a hard one to relate but I like the outcome! And again, I am sorry it is soooo short!  
**


	18. Rose's Turn

**Rose's Turn~ Kurt Hummel**

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him flirting away with Jeremiah. His heart broke with every touch and every giggle. Soon the new couple left the GAP and went to the parking lot.

"_All that work and what did it get me? Why did I do it? Scrapbooks full of me in the background. Give 'em love and what does it get ya? What does it get ya? Once quick look as each of 'em leaves you. All your life and what does it get ya?"_ Kurt sang as he stormed out to his car. He arrived in his room and quickly changed into one of his favorite outfits, the one he wore when he first sang this song. He then dashed out to the auditorium.

"_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage, they take bows and you're battin' zero. I had a dream! I dreamed it for you, Blaine. It wasn't for me, Finn. And if it wasn't for then where would you be, Miss Rachel Berry?_

_Gangway, world, get off my runway! Starting now I bat a thousand! This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and every thing's coming up Kurt! Every thing's coming up Hummel! Everything's coming up Kurt! This time's for me! Hahahahahahahaha! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! YA!" _Kurt laid sprawled out on the stage of the Dalton Auditorium.

"That was marvelous! But why did you say my name, your brother's name, and your brother's ex's name?" Kurt shot up and found Blaine standing in the audience.

"Ah, um. I… you are all… ah…"

"We're all… you were in love with Finn at one time and passed it off to Mercedes as Rachel. And me?"

"I know of… um…" Blaine stepped up onto the stage and over to Kurt. He then pulled Kurt to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"I love you Kurt. This is your way, your turn now." Kurt smiled and Blaine kissed him again.

* * *

**I love this song and it would have fit them perfectly! I know it is overdone but I had to do it.**


	19. Take a Bow

**Take a Bow~ Rachel Berry/ Mercedes Jones/ Tina Cohen- Chang**

Mercedes and Rachel watched Kurt help Blaine serenade Jeremiah. After the Warblers left the GAP, they attacked Kurt.

"He's not even cute! Come, we have the song for you." 'Cedes whispered into Kurt's ear as Blaine approached. He looked upset but Kurt was smiling.

"_Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah. A standing ovation, ooooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Kurt sang into Blaine's face with his girls behind him. Then he turned and left.

* * *

Kurt looked outside this window of Finn's room. The divas wanted a room with a window. Kurt opened the window and Blaine looked up.

"_You look so dumb right now standing outside my house. Trying to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry. Please, just cut it out."_ The divas ran outside to face Blaine.

"_Don't tell me sorry 'cuz you're not. Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught. But you put on quite a show. You really had me goin' but now it's time to go. Curtain's finally closin' that was quite a show, very entertainin'. But it's over now," _Kurt sang through tears. Mercedes and Rachel echoed, _"But it's over now."_

"_Go on and take a bow."_

* * *

"_Grab your clothes and get gone. (Get gone) You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on)."_ The divas + Blaine were now outside Kurt's dorm room. A pile of clothes were thrust into Blaine's arms.

"_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you (goes to you) for making me believe (that you) that you could be faithful to me. Let's hear your speech out!" _The divas walked from the room down the halls of Dalton.

* * *

"_But you put on quite a show really had me going. Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closin'. That was quite a show, every entertainin'. But it's over now (but it's over now). Go on and take a bow."_ Kurt took a bow and walked out of Dalton with his girls in tow.

* * *

**I know, I didn't get them together but I had to have a few where it just didn't work out for them!**


	20. Rain on My Parade

**Rain on My Parade~ Rachel Berry**

After Blaine told Kurt he needed to fit in, Kurt started to fall out of love with his "mentor." Kurt couldn't "stand in" the crowd and not shine. That wasn't part of who he is.

Then the Jeremiah fiasco, Kurt was heartbroken. So what better to do then sing your heart out?

* * *

Kurt went to his closet at Dalton and pulled out the outfit he wore to last year's Sectionals. He quickly changed out of his uniform and fixed his make-up. Then he snuck into the auditorium and put his iPod dock on the stage. He took the remote and himself to the back of the auditorium. He pushed play and stepped outside for his que.

"_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly—I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!_

_I'm marching my band out, I'm beating my drum. And if I'm fanned out, he'll turn at bat, sir. At least he didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection, a freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye. I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir! Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer. I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now, get what I want- I know now. One roll for the whole show bang, one throw, that bell will go chang, eye on the target and wham. One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!_

_Hey, Mister Anderson, here I am! I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum! And if I'm fanned out, he'll turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer. I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, no body is gonna rain on my parade!" _Kurt held out the last note just long enough for affect but then collapsed into a ball on the stage. He got out all his emotion and now it was time to cry.

"Wow Kurt, that was amazing! You nailed yet another performance!" Blaine exclaimed clapping as Kurt had done for _Teenage Dream_. Kurt sat up and looked at his friend. Blaine's smile turned to a look of worry and then to compassion.

"Were you singing about me?"

"Maybe," Kurt choked out.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I just read too much into things."

"Hey, don't say that. Maybe you did just the right amount. What were you reading into?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm leaving." Kurt stood to leave but Blaine managed to catch his wrist.

"Don't go. I need to talk to you about us."

"What about us?"

"I can't be your friend anymore."

"What?" Kurt struggled to get his hand free and then fell back into the ball.

"What I mean is, I can't just be your friend anymore. I love you, Kurt and I want to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kurt lunged at Blaine and tackled him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hey there readers! I am soooo sorry for being really delayed! I have a really busy summer and I just went to GLEE LIVE! I will update again soon hopefully with some new ideas and some requested songs. Oh, and I did another part to another song, for the abrupt ending to Last Christmas, I took another Christmas song sung by the glee club and finished the story!**

**theslytherinprincess23**


End file.
